Life As A Junior
by elyon774
Summary: This is the teens in their junior year of high school! THIS COMES BEFORE GAME OF LIFE! R&R please! Sorry updates might take a while! I'm trying to make them longer than my older chapters!
1. Reunions

Aelita Schaeffer was sitting on a bench, lounging around, waiting for her friends to come back from summer break to start their year off as juniors. Aelita had just traveled back from Norway to get settled back into the dorms at Kadic. Kadic had taken a major boost in renovations, they had called to ask what you're specific dorm room would look like, and that's why Aelita had to come back earlier than her twin, Leah. She had met her biological parents, hell, that's the reason why she was in Norway. After she had been materialized from Lyoko, she was led to believe that her and her twin were the children of Franz Hopper, but Jeremy researched and found the pair's biological parents. They were Alek Schaeffer and Rose Dia. Rose was from America, Maryland to be exact, and Alek was born in Norway, and still lived there, but now with his wife.

Aelita was pulled out of her thoughts as she saw a familiar blonde boy with glasses approaching her. Jeremy Belpois…..The one who materialized her….The one who found her parents. She had fallen for Jeremy Belpois the minute he had turned on that supercomputer. She walked towards him and extended her arms towards him. A smile graced his lips as the two embraced. Ironic how the two smartest people at Kadic Academy were so oblivious to each other's feelings. As he released her from his grasp, she smiled.

"I missed you." He pulled her in for another hug.

"Me too, Aelita." He said, placing his arms around her back.

"Jeremy, I have some strange news to tell you…" He nodded, a gesture for her to continue. "For the past week, I've only had to deactivate two towers. Very weird, huh?" Jeremy pushed his glasses up onto his nose.

"Extremely. What confuses me is that whenever X.A.N.A. was attacking whenever he could last year."**(I know they shut off the supercomputer years ago, but I love the idea of a virtual world!) **Aelita nodded in understanding, then turned her name as she had heard her name called.

~**1st person P.O.V. AELITA~**

"Aelita!" A voice called. I turned around, anticipating which one of my friends it would be. Ah, how wonderful! It was Yumi, she had come back from Japan a couple of days ago and told me something great. Well, two things actually… Whatever, it's still good news! First of all, Yumi was staying at the dorms for her last two years of high school. With Leah and myself too! I remember Mr. Delmas had called us in when I was designing our new room and he had mentioned that Yumi would be rooming with myself and my twin. Second of all, she and Ulrich are finally going out. Now, Leah doesn't know either of these things, because we wanted to surprise her with the good news. I think Leah might have a heart attack when Yumi's going to tell her that the two of them are going out. She opened up her arms, and I gave a warm welcome back hug.

"So how was Japan, Yumi?" She smiled, and tugged up on her tight grey skinny jeans.

"It was alright, but I wished I was with my friends."

"Yumi!" A scratchy high pitched voice called out.

"Ugh, Hiroki, what do you _want_?!" Yumi asked as she gritted her teeth in annoyance at her little brother. I decided to have Hiroki to leave before a fight were to happen between older and younger sibling.

"Hiroki, I would love to have a chat with you, but I was hoping that I could catch up with my friends in private. You don't mind, do you?"

He shook his head, and walked away. I grinned in triumph as Yumi let out a sigh as she said, "Damn, Aelita, you're so lucky that you have a sister, especially a twin. Leah's probably much less annoying than my little brother Hiroki."

I laughed as an arm was slung around me, and I instantly recognized it.

"_Leah!" _I shouted as I turned around to glomp my sister.

"How was Norway, sissie?" She turned around to pick up her fallen suitcase.

"Meh. It would have been more fun with you guys, but oh well. At least I got to see mom and dad." I elbowed her.

"Heard from _Odd?_" She blushed.

"For your information, I have. That way people aren't always all over us. What about _Jeremy?"_ She whispered. It was my turn to blush.

"I'll tell you when we get to the dorm." She nodded, and we each leaned on either one of Yumi's shoulders.

"What about _Ulrich?"_ I asked as Leah wiggled her eyebrows. She playfully shoved us away and said,

"For your information, we are now _officially_ dating."

**| Yumi P.O.V. |**

I'm so happy for you!" Leah shrieked and hugged me.

"Hey, wait, what about our classes?" I asked.

"We're waiting for everyone to get here. Four down, two to go!" I turned as I heard my name spoken. Ah, it was Ulrich. I smiled gently and opened my arms. He had placed his arms on my waist, while I awkwardly placed my arms on his shoulders. See, since we were friends for so long, it was kind of awkward to hug romantically. It was silent, so Aelita helped to start up some conversation.

"So, Ulrich how was Germany?" He smiled.

"It was alright. Though I did miss my friends. It feels pretty damn good to be back." We all shared smiles as we waited for our final friend, evening us out to six.

"Oh dearest friends! Oh, my dearest friends!" A voice called. Leah slipped away from her sister and dashed off to welcome back her three year long crush, Odd Della Robbia. He grasped her close as she slammed into his body.

"Sorry if I hurt you..." She mumbled as her mouth was covered by his shirt.

***Leah P.O.V.***

"Huh? Oh, it's alright. I've gained some strength since eighth grade, Leah. Hey, I have a question…" He trailed off.

"What is it, Mr. Della Robbia? Tell me!" All of my friends knew that I was extremely impatient and never really liked surprises.

"I'll tell you later. Let's just go and get our schedules, yeah?" I grimaced and agreed reluctantly.

"Fine. But you have to promise to tell me later." I held out my pinky as he locked his larger pinky finger around mine.

"It's a promise." I walked over to grab my suitcase that I had left by my friends.

"Let's go, 'kay?" The gang nodded in agreement and we walked off, suitcases in hand.

"We've sure changed our looks over the years, huh?" Yumi asked.

"Yes we have.." I looked around as I took in our new clothes. Aelita had changed to a pair of skinny dark blue jeans, and magenta shirt that had the words 'The Art Of Beauty' spread out over an over sized t-shirt that came down to her mid thigh with a pair of worn peach and bubblegum pink converse shoes that came to her ankle.

Yumi wore a dark red elbow length sweater, a pair of grey skinny jeans, with a pair of red three inch heels. She wore a silver necklace with an emerald in the center, presumably from Ulrich.

The guys had stayed very close to their original outfits. Jeremy wore a turquoise turtle neck sweater with knee length khakis. He had on a pair of turquoise high tops.

Ulrich wore some khaki shorts, about knee length, with a pale green undershirt with a button up army green jacket.

Odd still wore his purple hoodie, but had on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. He got a haircut, so his hair didn't give him, like, two feet. He wore purple high top shoes.

Me, I looked different every couple months. Right now, my hair was neon yellow. I usually wore some colored skinny jeans with a tight t-shirt with a ton of elastic bracelets. I always wear my knee high scuffed combat boots, but with a two inch wedge to give me a height boost. I was actually somewhat tan, but I had freckles splattered all over my cheeks.

"You okay? You were slowing down for a minute, Leah." Odd said. He was the only guy friend who could pick up whenever something was up. Not that Jeremy and Ulrich couldn't, it was just that they didn't always pick up on it.

"Yeah, doofus. I'm fine, don't worry about it. Just thinking about how we've changed."

"Fine, but you better feel better, because we're going out to dinner! Paid by Ulrich's rich ass parents!"

I laughed as we walked into Principal Delmas's office.

"Pleasure to see you students again. Now, I have all your classes on your schedule, along with a dorm rule sheet. Please at least skim it."

We all waved goodbye to Mr. Delmas. He was the principal that all the students liked. "I'm assuming that the staff thinks that we're getting it on since we're close to get graduating, and that's why we have a rule sheet", I remarked.

We all walked off to the girls dormitory, to move all our clothes into our specially tailored rooms. The academy has a ton of money, so they were able to renovate the room, specifically to the students in it.

We all stopped as we approached our room. _It was huge!_ I would have thought that this was a normal house… I was pulled out of my amazement at our new room for the next two years as Ulrich and Yumi shared a small kiss. Jeremy and Aelita shared an amorous hug, while Odd and I just kind of stood there.

We shared a look, and he leaned in to kiss me. His lips were soft and velvety, and they lingered upon my own lips for a few seconds before he pulled away. "I'll talk to you about it later."

We said those same words simultaneously, and we let out a laugh.

"We've decided that we would meet up at Flat Top for dinner. Yumi said it was a great restaurant that she went to a while ago", Ulrich said, as we all nodded in agreement.

"See you later babe!" Yumi called, and Ulrich raised his hand as a goodbye to his girlfriend.

"Time for a session of Q and A. Big time!"

I shouted as I ushered the two into the room. "I have news, I'll be staying in the dorm for the rest of high school!" Yumi said enthusiastically.

"Yay!" I shouted as I glomped her onto a third bed, orientally styled.


	2. Dinner Triple Date

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HIYA! This is a new story. I started the Game of Life, but my friends told me to postpone it and start a whole SERIES! This is the first of MANY stories, I hope! Read and review.**

*** Odd P.O.V.* **

Oh god, why did I do that?! Well, at least she didn't seem disgusted. She's gonna want to know why. At least it was mutually decided.

"Odd Buddy, something's on your mind." Ulrich stated, not even asking if it was true.

"Is it about the Leah situation that happened in the hallway?" I shook my head.

"Yeah, at least she didn't seemed extremely pissed about the fact that I did that. I mean, what if I just screwed up our friendship?" Jeremy laid a hand on my shoulder and said,

"Odd, we all saw the kiss. It looked like she was overjoyed. I actually think you did the right thing, or else your relationship wouldn't have gone anywhere." I grinned.

"You're right, Einstein. But what do you know? You have to pull a move on Aelita, and I should say tonight at dinner! Take a seat next to her, and casually put your arm around her. Next thing you know, you're gonna have five babies!" I said. He playfully punched me in the shoulder and said,

"I think You or Ulrich will have the most children. Most likely you. Don't ask why." Jeremy said as Ulrich started laughing.

"And here we are, gentlemen!" Ulrich said as we walked into the room. I almost fainted at how different it was from last year. The room had three majorly different things about it. First of all, we each had our own laptop. Second, we had our own bathroom, and third….._ We had a mini fridge and a pantry filled with food!_

"I think I'm in heaven. And I haven't even looked at the décor!" I gazed around the room to see it had a nice dark teal base, with different posters strung around each different bed. I'm assuming my bed was the purple one, because it was purple. On the wall by it, they had posters of my favorite bands, some of my favorite video games, and a poster of Rome, Italy.

"I am in love with this place. Are you capable of marrying a room? 'Cause I think that's what I'm going to do. But wait, then I can't see Leah…. Never mind!" We all let out a laugh at that.

**! Jeremy P.O.V.!**

"Wow, Odd. You already have your plan for marrying this room? I think you're just a little young to get married." Ulrich said jokingly. Odd swatted Ulrich away from his side of the room as I took a look at my private heaven. My area was teal, as usual. I had posters of all these new devices, with a new dark blue laptop sitting on my bed. As I looked around, I saw that the three of us each had a poster of our home country. I had a picture of the Eiffel Tower, and a few of myself and the gang, some of family members hanging along the wall, and some with just Aelita and me.

I looked over to Odd's side of the room and saw tons of pictures. His parents, his sisters, I assumed, and tons of us. Some of just him and Leah. I looked over at Ulrich's place in the room to see an olive green part of the wall, with posters of sports. He had very few pictures of himself and his family, but he had tons of us, and even more of him with Yumi.

I'm assuming Aelita got into the room because there were pictures of us at the factory, some of the supercomputer, in the elevator, in the scanner room. My favorite was all six of us in on the bridge with the setting of the sun behind us. That was the day we had materialized Aelita and Leah.

We were all so ecstatic just to see the two twins in human form on Earth, not just on Lyoko. Ulrich's laptop was just a plain army green color.

"I'm going to go shower in our _own _bathroom!" Odd called out. We laughed.

"I'm going next. You're going to be last, Einstein. The thing is, we need to dress all snazzy and fancy. So pick out your best suit, I guess. If you don't have any, my parents bought a few extras. In Germany, we seemed to resolve all of our differences. It seems that our family relationship is back on track."

Ulrich said as he laid a black suit with a nice dark green tie, with brighter green buttons on his coat to go over his plain white button up shirt. He walked over and handed me a suit with a burgundy tie.

"I figured that you might get a little sick of wearing blue, so I picked that one out for you. Odd just has his usual purple tie, though."

"Hey, thanks Ulrich. Isn't Flat Top expensive, though?" I asked, concerned about how expensive a group of six was. He looked away.

"Maybe. We'll just find out after we've eaten." I grimaced, about to open my mouth as Odd in a towel came out.

"Hey, Odd. First of all, you have a suit. Second of all, no eating until we go out. Understand?" I said with an undertone of sternness.

"But…But….Oh, fine." He groaned. I smiled triumphantly as Ulrich went into the bathroom, calling out that he'll be out in a couple of minutes.

"I suggest you turn around, Einstein. I'm getting dressed." Odd called, and I turned my head quickly. When I turned around, he had on a pair of purple and black checkered boxers and was struggling to put on his button up black dress shirt.

"Yes!" He called when his shirt was finally done. I laughed as he looked back to his bed.

"You do realize you have another button up shirt with a purple tie, and you have to put on pants, still." His head dropped, but picked up his black slacks.

"Okay, Jeremy, go and shower." Ulrich called from the bathroom as he walked out, in a towel as well. Being the guy who wanted to be full clothed before I left the bathroom, I grabbed my suit.

"I'll be back in a couple of minutes." I slipped off my glasses and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

**-Ulrich P.O.V.-**

I slipped out of my towel and put on a pair of plain green boxers. "So, you gonna snag a seat next to Yumi?" Odd asked, already knowing the answer. As I pulled on my trousers, I responded.

"Of course I am. I mean, she's my girlfriend. I think we're just gonna go into couple mode. Jeremy and Aelita by each other, Yumi and myself next to each other, and you and Leah. Speaking of Leah, please explain why you kissed her, _again_. My brain is still in processing mode."

As I slipped on my converse, he replied with, "You've known I liked her for, I don't know, a really long time. I know you're wondering why I haven't asked her out. It's just….I don't know. Afraid of rejection? No, not anymore. You told me she looked happy at the fact I kissed her. So, I'm going to ask her out tonight. But only if Jeremy asks out Aelita. That way we'll be the group of couples! No one could ever break us apart!" He cried out. As I finished buttoning up my jacket, completing my ensemble, Jeremy walked out, already dressed in his suit.

"What do you think the ladies are going to wear?" I asked, creating a conversation between the three of us.

"Aelita's probably going to wear something pink and long. I'm not very smart when it comes to clothing involving girls." Jeremy stated while he cleaned off his glasses.

"I would think Yumi's going to wear something green, probably with flats." I said, assuming that Yumi would dress in my favorite color.

"For Leah? I have no idea. That woman is so unpredictable. I swear, you can never know what she's going to wear. For all we know, she could be going to Flat Top in a chicken costume." We all let out a strangled laugh, knowing that was an absolutely true possibility.

***Leah P.O.V***

"What do you think of this one?" I asked as I pulled out a tight purple and black pinstriped dress with a ruffle on the waist-line.

"I like it, sissie. Definitely your style. I think you should wear these shoes with it", Aelita said, gesturing to a pair of black wedges.

"And with these tights", Yumi added, pulling out a pair of black nylons from her suitcase.

"I'll do your makeup", Aelita said as she pulled out three bags of makeup. Yumi said,

"I'll do your hair. The only reason we're going out is so Jeremy and Odd can ask you guys out." My face tinted pink, while Aelita's face was bright cherry red.

"Just dress me up when I'm done fixing my hair." I called. "Might want to pick out your dresses, because I'm going to deal with…..that", I said, gesturing to their makeup free faces.

Once I had shut the door and locked it, I had taken out color remover from my hair bag. I was supposed to put it on, put a hair bag over it, and rinse it in fifteen minutes. I walked outside, looking funny in my bag.

"Go take a shower Yumi. I've gotta wait for fifteen minutes. So go do your business." She laid out her dress on the bed and walked into the bathroom.

"Thanks, Leah!" She called before shutting the door.

"So, sissy. What's the situation with Einstein?" She blushed again, smiling.

"To be honest, I have no clue. I really like him, and I hope we can actually try a relationship, but I don't think he likes me." I stood up and placed my hands on my hips.

"Are you kidding? You've never seen the way he looks at you?" She shook her head no, but responded as well.

"You think Odd doesn't like you, but he kissed you in the hallway! Isn't that proof enough for you?"

"Yes….No…..I don't know! It could have been a spur of the moment! Everyone was all coupley!" Aelita giggled, and we both started cracking up as Yumi walked out, a towel on her head, and in her bra and underwear. She pulled out a sleek mid thigh jade green dress with a cream shawl to cover her otherwise bare shoulders with a pair of cream half inch heels.

"Aw, he's going to love it!" I shrieked.

"Now get dressed!" I ushered her onto the bed and gave her a pair of cream nylons.

"Put these on! They said it was going to be in the low seventies tonight."

"Now I'm going to shower. Aelita, you really should call dibs on the shower, or else there's never going to be any hot water for you."

I grabbed my underwear, a couple of towels, and waltzed into the bathroom. I took off my cap, undressed and stepped into the shower. As I turned on the faucet, I threw my hair under the tub. As the chemicals drained out, I stepped into the shower, preparing myself for the night.

**| Aelita P.O.V.|**

Okay, go time, I thought to myself. "Go, go, go!" I yelled, making Yumi hurry up. As soon as she had on her dress, I pushed her into the chair.

I grabbed my supplies, which consisted of a rubber band, a hair dryer, a flat iron, a comb, and several black bobby pins with green sparkly flowers on them. I plugged in the hair dryer, and started blow drying Yumi's hair. As I worked in silence, as I started combing her now dry hair.

"You better give Ulrich a big thank you kiss for us!" She flushed, and I laughed as I set her hair up on top of her head in a nice straight bun. As I stuck the bobby pins into Yumi's hair, Leah walked out with her natural auburn color. We look the same, feature wise, but I always was more tan and had lighter hair.

"Leah! You have pink hair!" She looked at me with a 'what the hell' look,

"It's auburn, not pink, Aelita." She looked snazzed up in her undergarments and walked over to Yumi and I.

"Let's see what I've got to work with." She pushed me towards the bathroom.

"Go shower, and I'll finish her look."

I grabbed my pastel pink knee length dress, my white tights, and my pink high tops, walked towards the bathroom.

"Good luck. Yumi twitches when she gets her hair and makeup done." As I walked into the already running shower, I was ecstatic at the fact that all six of us were able to go out for a night without worrying about anything.

***Leah P.O.V.***

"Okay, girlie. Let's get to work!" I shouted enthusiastically. I grabbed her liquid foundation and sprayed a small amount onto my hand. As I was blending the liquid into her face, she asked me a 'very serious question'.

"Hey Leah? You wanna put some clothes on?" I ignored her question, as she already knew the answer was no. Once I was done, I dumped the contents of my makeup onto her vanity. I pulled out a blush from N.Y.C. and grabbed a big fluffy brush and piled some blush onto the brush.

"Hey, do me a favor and smile like you just got married to Ulrich or having babies or whatever you want to do with him." She blushed, but was grinning so ecstatically I thought her face was going to be stuck like that.

"Okay, you can stop smiling! You look like you've been possessed." We both laughed as I grabbed the eye shadow I decided to use. It was a set of three colors, a white for the brow bone, a brown for the lid, and a copper color for the crease.

"Now, Yumi, you have to shut your eyes because I'm doing them now." She closed them gently, and I started to put on the colors.

"I'm surprised you and Odd didn't start dating before us." She said as I grimaced.

"Out of the blue there, wasn't that Yumes?"

"Girl, explain yourself." I smiled.

"I'm doing eyeliner. It's crayon. I don't really understand either. I really like the guy, I mean, he's hilarious, funny, and can cheer me up whenever I'm sad. And, it kind of helps that I think he's hot."

She laughed, and I told her to open her eyes. As soon as she opened, I took out my N.Y.C. Show Time mascara and gently brushed her lashes. Lastly, I took a pale pink color from N.Y.C.'s The Vintage Pinks double lipstick set and ran it over her lips.

"And…..Done! You look like a little fairy!" She opened her eyes and smiled warmly.

"Looks great. As usual, of course. Now go get dressed. Now it's my turn to work my magic!" Yumi said as she pushed me over to the bed which had my clothes on it.

"Ugh, don't make me look like a troll!" I laughed as I slipped on her black nylons. I tugged up on my dress, and turned around. Knowing what I was going to ask, she zipped up on the back of my dress.

"You're welcome. Now go sit down."

**Yumi P.O.V.**

Once she finished dressing up, I pushed her into the wheeled computer chair and rolled her over to her vanity set. I walked over and grabbed a curling iron from my bag and unplugged Aelita's hair dryer.

I turned it on and grabbed a brush, running it through her hair as I started thoroughly drying her now reddish hair. I had almost forgotten to plug in the curling iron, so I turned off the dryer and plugged it into the second outlet and turned it on to it's highest temperature. I turned the dryer back on and finished her hair.

"Girl, you look great! I didn't get much of a look because I was so busy doing your makeup." Once I grabbed the curling iron, I turned to her.

"Why, thank you. But flattery won't stop you from getting your hair all curly and voluminous." I grinned evilly, and grabbed a section of her hair. As I held it in her hair for a few seconds, she was frowning, because I knew she didn't like her hair being curly. I grabbed another section of her hair and placed the curling iron in it.

"So, what do you want to do for a living?" I asked, sparking up a conversation.

"Well, I want to be either a model, a photographer or a fashion designer. All pretty funny, huh?" I grabbed yet another section.

"No, it's not. I want to be a doctor, and that is something a lot of people don't see me doing in life. People kind of expect me to marry well and take the easy way out." I said, being completely honest. She frowned, most likely upset.

"No, you're a genius. I have said so, so that must make it true!" She laughed as I sprayed her now finished curly hair with hairspray to keep it looking the super glamorous all night.

"Well, at least you think so. Sissie's been giving me grief since I started hanging out with Ulrich in eighth grade." Leah stood up, facing me and glomped me.

"Aelita's taking too long, so I'm gonna do my own makeup." She walked back over to my vanity and grabbed all of her beauty products and took them over to her station.

She turned around and finished applying her makeup as Aelita walked out, dressed for the best, as usual. "Well, you look snazzy!" I said as I walked over.

"Why thank you, Ms. Ishiyama." We giggled as Aelita sat down, and told us to let her take care of herself.

"Fine, go do your makeup and hair." I said as Leah stood up and slipped her shoes on.

"Hurry, up 'Lita!" Leah spoke as she threw herself onto the bed.

Aelita stood up and walked over to lace up her converse.

"Screw it, I'm not gonna put on any makeup! Let's go." She yanked Leah off of the bed, and she walked over to me.

"Off to the boys' room." We linked arms and walked down the bed, happy to be eating out. As we basically skipped over, the door opened, revealing the three men in nice suits. I waltzed over to Ulrich and said.

"Well, you look very nice, Mr. Stern." We entwined fingers.

"As do you, Ms. Ishiyama, as do you." I giggled as we looked back towards the others, making sure they were behind us.

**(Aelita P.O.V.)**

"You look very nice tonight, Jeremy." He smiled.

"You look very beautiful tonight." I grinned.

"Come on, Jeremy. We better catch up to Yumi and Ulrich. They're in their own private heaven." We walked side by side, chatting about the latest upgrade to the Skidbladnir, our ship to dive into the digital sea on Lyoko.

"Well, I think we still need more ammo to add to the pods, and I want to be able to have a more clear map, but that wish is a little far fetched. I mean, we certainly could, but it would probably take a while to finally have the upgrades." He nodded in understanding, and started to speak.

"I completely agree that it would take a long time. But if it means taking down X.A.N.A. quicker, I'm all for it. I mean, the replicas are pretty much the power source for X.A.N.A., so if we can cruise and find some and destroy them faster, he'll grow weaker and weaker. I think we should start tomorrow, and maybe just have a little fun tonight. What do you say?"

I smiled and nodded my head. "Then let's go!" I grabbed his hand and we both walked a little faster. As we walked over to the restaurant, we looked behind us to see that Leah and Odd had stopped far behind us.

"We'll get a table. Finish up talking or there won't be any food for you guys!" I called to them as we walked into the restaurant.

"Okay, we'll be there in a few." Leah said.

"Hello, welcome to Flat Top. How many tonight?"

"Hello. I have a reservation for six under the name of Stern." The woman looked down.

"Yes. I see. Just follow me to your private dining room." As we walked past all of the people, I looked at each of them. A family, a young couple in love, an older couple that still has the spark from when they were younger, and couples eating in silence, a woman and her husband feeding their new child. Like when I was materialized from Lyoko, I was analyzing human nature.

"Here we are. Thank you for choosing Flat Top, and I hope you enjoy your meal." I walked over to a chair and Jeremy pulled it out for me. Once I was seated, he gently pushed my chair in towards the table. Yumi and I turned to each other.

"Quite the gentlemen we have here. By the way, Aelita, where are Odd and Leah?" I pulled out the menu**(A/N- I know FlatTop is like a buffet thingy, but I really didn't want to go through the whole process, so they're just ordering from a menu)**

"They're outside, probably talking about that kiss by the dorm." She also pulled out her menu.

"They better get here soon." The two guys took their seats next to us and Ulrich wrapped his arm around Yumi's shoulder while he looked at the menu in her hands.

"I think I'm actually going to try sushi and some Miso soup." Ulrich stated, scanning his eyes over the rest of Yumi's menu. She glanced over at the sandwiches, but then moved over to the salads.

"I'm just going to get a Caesar salad." She snuggled closer into Ulrich's shoulder and Jeremy tugged on my arm, lifting me up from my seat.

"Hey, I want to ask you something." I turned my head, puzzled by why he didn't ask me earlier.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked. He opened his mouth several times, quickly snapping it shut. He avoided my eyes and mumbled something inaudible.

"Jeremy. Look at me and tell me what it is." His head snapped up and in a rushed sentence, he said,

"So I've sort of liked you for a long time and I wanted to know if you wanted to try a relationship. But if you don't want to, I'm totally cool with it, you know just forget I even said anything." I put my index finger on his small lips and laughed.

"Jeremy Belpois, why were you so worried about asking me out? I've kind of liked you from the start and I'll be happy to try a relationship thing." He gave me a lopsided smile and I gave him a quick, gentle kiss to the cheek and we sat back down. I laid my hand on the table, his covering mine.

"I think I'm going to try this shrimp and pasta. Does that sound good?" I asked and he nodded, voicing what he was going to get.

"I think I'm going to cheese ravioli with some mashed potatoes." Yumi and I shared a look, a giddy smile across my face and she clapped her hands together quietly. I shook my head, chuckling as I crossed my legs under the table.

**.: Leah P.O.V.:**

Odd and I watched as the rest of the group continued into the restaurant, I stood back at his request.

"Okay, I'm sorry about kissing you." I raised an eyebrow, and spoke.

"Was I that bad a kisser?" He shook his head, a smile forming on his face and he chuckled.

"No, that definitely wasn't it. It was just, we're not even dating, and we aren't friends with benefits." I laughed.

"Well, if you want either of those, maybe not friends with benefits yet, I'll be chill with whatever you want to do." He looked at me closely,

"So if I kissed you, you wouldn't care?" I shrugged and he took my hands.

"Leah, the apple of my eye, my precious treasure", I rolled my eyes.

"Will you date me? I mean, who _doesn't _want some of the Odd?" I shook my head, and smacked him upside his head.

"Of course dorkus. I've liked you for quite a bit now." I leaned forward, gently kissing him, my eyelids fluttering closed. After a few seconds, I pulled away slowly, his hand grabbing mine and swinging it back and forth as we continued to the restaurant,

**3rd person P.O.V**

An hour and six full teenagers later, the big group paid the bill and walked home, Yumi and Ulrich grinning like madmen at the event of two new couples forming. Jeremy and Aelita stood at a small distance, holding hands as they walked ahead of Yumi and Ulrich. Odd and Leah hung back, slowly walking and talking, enjoying each others' presence. Ulrich's arm was draped loosely around Yumi's waist, all happy from spending their first night back at school happily and peacefully. As the group of six neared the male dorms, Yumi gave Ulrich a kiss, Aelita giving a big hug to Jeremy, and Odd swinging Leah down and giving her a huge kiss, the pair laughing as he brought her to an upright position. The trio of girls waved goodbye, walking to their dorms and chatting, stopping as they walked in front of their door.

***You like it? Tell me in your review if you want! Reviews and favorites, would be nice, but it just depends on how well my stories are written! See you all later, Dahlings!* **


	3. Hmm A Normal Day, Yeah?

Ulrich opened the door walking over to his pajama suitcase and pulled out a pair of long green plaid pajama pants, starting to take off his tux.

"Tonight was amazing!" Odd grinned opening his messily packed pajama suitcase as well, taking out long plain flannel purple pants, struggling to take his tux off. Jeremy sighed, sitting on his bed, picking up the laptop given to him. He opened it up and had to assign a password so not just anybody could come on.

Jeremy, being Jeremy, assigned his password and logged on checking out the programs on his computer. Google Chrome, I-tunes, some desktop games, Skype, and the Microsoft Programs (Word, PowerPoint, Excel, and Outlook). Once he logged on, he gently set the teal laptop down and pulling out the same style of pajamas he had had since, pretty much forever. Teal button up shirt, and long teal pants.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go change. Don't miss me too much." Jeremy joked as he walked towards the bathroom. Odd grinned, finally managing to take off his suit, while Ulrich was already on his bed, setting up his laptop as well. Odd grinned, picked up his borrowed suit and tossed it at Ulrich, and threw himself onto the bed.

"So, wait, Ulrich?" Odd asked as Jeremy walked out of the bathroom in his pajamas, his glasses off. Ulrich looked at Odd, setting his laptop down.

"Yeah, Odd?"

"How long have you and Yumi been dating?" Ulrich sighed.

"Two weeks, I think. How come?" Jeremy answered for Odd.

"Because you've practically liked her since the supercomputer was turned on."

Ulrich shook his head, smiling. "I know that. I just get really nervous around her, and I also had William to compete with. He just seemed more her type than I was. I think her perspective changed once he got possessed and everything. But we talked a lot over this summer, so I asked her out, and she said yes, so... You know the rest."

"We're going to unpack tomorrow, because it's rather late. Right?" Jeremy closed out his school laptop and pulled out his personal laptop.

"Yeah, you guys get some sleep. I'm going to work on some Lyoko stuff. So don't wake me up early tomorrow." Odd got up, flipping the light switch off and slid into his bed, pulling the covers up. Ulrich climbed under his covers, speaking a good night to both of his room mates.

** (Leah P.O.V)**

I walked into my room, Aelita and Yumi following behind, Yumi shutting the door.

"I'm going to get in my pajamas, 'kay?" I said as I opened one of my suitcases, pulling out a t-shirt from Norway, and pink basketball shorts. Aelita pulled out a big t-shirt with her signature 'A' on it, with a pair of long magenta pants. Yumi took a tank top, and some baggy mid-thigh length black shorts out. We took off our dresses and pulled on our pajamas. Once we were done, I took out my make up remover wipes and we all grabbed one, cleaning our faces. After, all three of us walked over to my bed and we all took a seat.

"So, Yumi, how has your relationship with Ulrich been?" Yumi blushed and answered.

"Well, it's been rather well. We would talk over Skype and stuff like that, but it's been kind of strange to be like, physically romantic, like hugs and kisses and stuff, because we had been friends for so long. But you Leah, you act as if it's absolutely nothing to be dating Odd."I laughed, and replied.

"Well, Yumes, it's just on the outside I act normal about it. But I liked him since I first saw him on Lyoko, you know? And Aelita would not SHUT UP about Jeremy while we were together on Lyoko. Though why Odd and I are so natural about dating is probably because we're the most laid-back, and though we do care, it just doesn't show as much as you and Aelita do." I sighed, laying down on my bed.

"Well, we're going to need time and all of us to be in a good mood when we're unpacking tomorrow, so I suggest we all get a good night's rest." Aelita and Yumi nodded their heads and gave me a hug before they got up to go over to their own beds for the night.

"Goodnight, girlies." I turned out my lamp, the other two clicking off and I fell asleep, happy with the events that took place tonight.

*** 9:30 A.M.*** **(3rd person P.O.V.)**

Aelita groaned, slamming her hand around on her nightstand to stop her alarm clock. When she managed to put the alarm on snooze, she sat up, running a hand through her shoulder length hair. Leah soon followed, stretching her hands high above her head, sighing with a

"Good morning, all." Yumi spun out of her bed, landing on her feet, going to the bathroom. Leah stood up, cracking her back as Aelita stood up, stretching her legs. Aelita trotted over to her suitcases, opening one of them, which contained all of her pajamas. She opened up the top drawer of her white wood dresser and started placing her pajamas in the drawer as Yumi walked out, stopping at the mini fridge and grabbed three bottles of water, tossing one at Leah and another at Aelita, opening up her bottle.

"Aelita, how can you already start unpacking? You got up, like, five minutes ago." Yumi scoffed as Aelita shrugged, taking another pile of pajamas and placing them carefully in the drawer.

"I don't know, sooner you start, sooner you finish, I guess." She replied nonchalantly, as she took out another set of pajamas. Yumi sighed, replying.

"I guess you're right about that, I guess I better get started now then, rather than later."

Leah groaned, picking herself up and walking over to one of her suitcases, unzipping it and pulling out her bras and underwear as she opened up her bottom drawer on her red cherry stained dresser and throwing them carelessly into the drawer.

"I don't see why you're so careful with your clothes, 'Lita. I mean, they're going to get dirty and wrinkled anyways, why make 'em look so neat anyways?" Aelita carelessly threw a tank top at her twin and Leah caught it, throwing the tank top back at Aelita, where it hit her in the back of her head.

Aelita turned around and rolled her eyes, smiling as she folded the tank top and placing it in the pajama drawer, closing it and opening up another drawer. Yumi heaved up a suitcase and unzipped it, revealing several pairs of shoes besides her signature black combat boots.

She took two pairs, one in each hand and walked them over to the closet, placing them across the top shelf of the closet.

Aelita zipped up and dropped one of her now empty suitcases and pulled another up, revealing her every day clothes. She pulled out two outfits and laid another out on the bed, and continued to unpack, placing her everyday clothes in the second drawer from the top. Yumi placed her last pair of shoes in the closet, tossing the still open suitcase on the floor, pulling up another.

***Half an Hour Later Yumi P.O.V.***

Once Aelita, Leah, and I were done unpacking, we headed over to the guys' room to see their progress. I knocked on the door, and Odd opened the door.

"Hey, ladies." He grinned and opened the door fully and I was shocked. Jeremy's are of the room was clean, as expected, but Odd's and Ulrich's area….. It looked like a disaster zone. I sighed and looked at my boyfriend.

"How is it that we've been here for less than a day and your room is already a giant mess. What am I going to do with you?" I smiled and he chuckled, leaning down to pick up some of the piles of clothes on the floor. Leah was already over to Odd, smacking him gently upside the head and bending down to pick up his clothing tornado.

"Yumes, I swear, it wasn't me. Odd threw a pair of jeans at me, and well… I couldn't let him win, hence the giant mess." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, it seems Jeremy is the only mature one out of you three." Ulrich frowned, picking up his clothes and I helped fold the clothes on his bed. Leah was now over by Jeremy and Aelita, jumping up and down and telling them to put the computer down for once and Aelita shooed her off. Leah pouted and walked over, going to the guys' mini fridge.

"Well, let's get to work, then. But I swear it's going to take at least a half hour to fold everything and put it in the right drawer." I said as Leah tackled Odd to the floor, creating an even bigger mess than there was before.

***Hour Later***

After Yumi and Leah managed unpacking the boys' things, they left the room hungry, Odd especially. His stomach grumbled loudly as Leah rolled her eyes, chuckling.

"Odd, when are you not famished? I met you when you were hungry, and everyday since you've been complaining about being hungry." He shrugged, slinging his arm around her shoulder as the gang walked towards the cafeteria to eat something.

"I wonder what Rosa has for us." Odd licked his lips as the group pushed open the doors to the cafeteria, walking to the lunch line for an early lunch.

All six of them grabbed their trays. Yumi grabbed a hot dog and a two spoonfuls of beans with a pear and a Dr. Pepper. Aelita grabbed a salad with some cucumber and a water bottle. Leah grabbed some ravioli with some Italian bread with a Root Beer. Jeremy grabbed a sandwich, a water bottle and some chips, and Ulrich grabbed a small pizza with some breadsticks and a Coke-Zero. Odd bought the biggest pizza, a salad and two scoops of pasta with a water bottle and some cream soda.

Once the gang sat down and everyone started their lunch, Jeremy swallowed a bite of his sandwich and cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention.

"So, I know you guys said I shouldn't do work on Lyoko, but I did. I gave some more speed to your vehicles, worked on the shields a bit for the Skid, and I upgraded your weapons. So, at least I don't have to work on that now." Odd opened his mouth after chewing and swallowing a breadstick.

"As long as Lyoko's stuff is getting better and you and Aelita don't start looking like zombies, I'm good." The group laughed as they continued eating their lunch. Once they were finished, everyone stood up to throw their trash out.

"Ulrich, dear!" A loud, scratchy voice called out and Ulrich hung his head low, trying to head as Sissi Delmas walked over, her two lackeys following close behind her.

"Ulrich, sweetheart, why are you hiding from me?" Odd spoke up.

"Sissi, why are you still bothering us? Ulrich's never going to date you, he's dating Yumi, so why don't you give it up and go out with Nicolas or something?" Sissi stomped her foot and charged away.

"You know, she reminds me of a bull sometimes. Just breathing heavily and stomping out, very unladylike." Leah said as they walked to Jeremy's room when his laptop made a familiar beeping sound.

"Oh, Xana. Why couldn't he give us a break for at least a day?" Yumi groaned as they all dashed around the cafeteria and toward the forest. Vines were shooting around them, trying to grab each one of them.

"Plants are a huge pest! I'm thinking we should cut these babies down to size! Yumi and I'll stay behind to take care of 'em." Leah and Yumi stopped, jumping around and stomping on some of the plants. The rest of the group went down the sewer opening to deactivate the tower.


	4. Back to Normality

***Author's note- So I have a follower! I'm so happy for that! On another note, I've been working hard as said before to make my chapters longer. Reviews are appreciated to help me understand what you guys want or what you want me to fix. Also, if you haven't, you should check out Master Doom Maker's AWESOME AND AMAZING story Code Lyoko: The Ultimate Journey. It is really long, but I love it, so check it out, and enjoy the chapter! R and R, if you don't mind. 3 you all***

"This is pointless!" Leah stomped on a plant again as Yumi looked around for a shovel.

"Yeah, L, I've noticed." Yumi jumped over several plants and found a rake and a shovel.

"Toss me the shovel and fast!" Leah exclaimed and Yumi threw it at her. Leah took the shovel and stabbed through a plant encircling her leg. It almost hissed as it crumpled to the floor.

"Didn't this already happen?" Leah ducked as a vine dove at a scarily fast speed at her.

"Yes, though the earth was splitting at the time." Yumi dashed over to her friend and raked away at the plants.

"Okay, I have a crazy plan, it might not work, but it's worth a try." Yumi heaved her chest and Leah looked over at her, sweat droplets sliding slowly down her face.

"Go on, anything's bound to help."

"We can climb up a tree." Leah bit her lip, scratching at her head while she stabbed more vines coming at her with the other hand.

"I don't know Yumes, but I guess it's worth a shot." The two scrambled up a tree, trying to fight through the plants snaking their way up.

"No offense Yumes, but this was a stupid idea! We're stuck up here," Leah was cut off and her shovel dropped to the ground, "And now I don't even have a friggin' shovel to help me!"

The plants grabbed onto Yumi's ankle and started yanking on it. Leah grasped her hand and held on tight.

Around ten minutes later, Leah's hand was sweaty and so was Yumi's. Not a good combination, as she started slipping from her grasp. The plants stopped tugging on Yumi and they all fell, and Yumi dropped from her friend's grasp. Yumi tightened her body to prepare for the fall that never came. She looked up to see Ulrich smirking down at her.

"Every time I'm gone, and you get in some situation. And you're sweaty and gross too." She jokingly glared at her boyfriend, but couldn't contain her laughter and soon the pair was laughing and Ulrich set her down slowly.

"So, let's get back to the dorm. And Odd, if you make one more joke about how gross I look right now, I'm eating your portion of mashed potatoes tonight at dinner!" Odd laced their fingers together and placed his other hand dramatically across his chest.

"How could you say something like that, my dear!" Leah smiled and shook her head as they took off in front of the group. Yumi and Ulrich started walking ahead of Aelita and Jeremy, whose expression was one of exasperation, while Aelita's was one of determination.

"We have to test out my theory, Jeremy. I want to." Jeremy nodded and they took off to return to his dorm.

"Well, we've got a couple of hours to kill before dinner time, so what should we do?" Odd asked, collapsing on his bed while Leah and Yumi left to go shower. Aelita sat down gently on Jeremy's bed while Ulrich sat in a spinning chair.

"Well, I think we need to talk about William. He hasn't come up to us, but I think he's gonna eventually ask us to rejoin the group and plead that he was new to everything." Ulrich narrowed his eyes and said,

"If he pulls the rookie card, I'll pull up the fact that _none_ of us got possessed when we were just beginning on Lyoko." Jeremy closed his eyes, nodding his head.

"But remember Ulrich. Don't let romantic rivalry mess with your reasons for not wanting William on Lyoko. Yumi obviously likes you more than William, so just forget about him until he becomes a problem. Okay?" Ulrich nodded his head and Yumi and Leah walked in, dressed in shorts and Yumi wearing a tank top, Leah wearing a T-shirt.

"Looks like someone doesn't care about making an impression on their boyfriend." Leah rolled her eyes and walked over to Odd, placing a small kiss on his lips.

"It's too late. You've known me too long for me to change your opinion of me." She playfully stuck her tongue out and Yumi took a seat near Ulrich on a couch. For around ten minutes, Jeremy, Aelita, Odd and Ulrich reviewed with Yumi and Leah about William.

"But what about us? Yumi's DNA was taken by a Schipizoa, and Aelita tended to be captured by the same monster. I say if he proves himself that we should let him back in." Leah crossed her arms and walked away when they tried to explain how much of a threat he was.

"You're not listening. He was a rookie and got cocky because he could fight well. If you're not gonna listen I'm going to my room. Anyone want to come?" Yumi stood up and looked at Ulrich.

"Leah's right. If any of us gets in a tight position on Lyoko or here when Xana's attacking, I think it's only fair to at least have him help out. Let's go L." The pair walked off, and everyone else let out a collective sigh.

"They're so stubborn! They're gonna be the death of ALL of us." Odd joked as they started talking about the classes they had.

Yumi and Leah approached their room, opening it and Leah walked to the small fridge, pulling out two sodas, one for each.

"You know, Leah, I just wish they would listen." Leah plugged her I-phone into a dock and put on the Power and Control by Marina and the Diamonds.

"I do have an idea though…" Leah grinned mischievously and Yumi's eyes glinted with excitement.

"I know what you're thinking and I totally agree. Let's find William." And so they did, heading out to find the exiled Lyoko warrior. When they did, they told him their idea.

"So, understand? All Yumi and I have to do is suck and then they'll HAVE to bring you in." William nodded and thanked the girls before heading out.

"Now, let's go back." Yumi nodded and they left the courtyard to find the rest of the gang.

Once they found the rest of the group, they took a seat and acted as if nothing happened. "So what's up?" Yumi asked everyone.

"Not much, Aelita and I were working." Jeremy said.

"Ulrich and I were playing Saints Row The Third." All of them shrugged and they all laughed and Odd's stomach grumbled.

"Really, Odd?" Aelita asked and he smiled sheepishly.

"You know how I am. Let's go to dinner!" The gang sighed as Odd dashed towards the cafeteria, slowly standing up and walking towards dinner. When they got there, Odd already had a seat with his dinner- green beans, mashed potatoes, and steak with a choice of drink, which he chose Dr. Pepper. They got into line and bought their dinner, sliding into their seats and started eating their dinner.

"Ulrich dear, is there an empty seat here?" Ulrich gritted his teeth and looked over to Sissi.

"Obviously not, Sissi. Can't you take a hint? I'm not single, so could you just leave me alone for at _least _a day?"

Sissi's eyes narrowed and she took her dinner, followed by Nicolas and Herb, before turning her head to look at him.

"One day, you will be mine, Ulrich-dear!" Ulrich shivered and Odd spoke up, food still in his mouth.

"Sometimes I'm afraid she's gonna always follow us around and make googly eyes at Ulrich. Maybe you and Yumi should get all coupley to piss her off, Ulrich-_dear_!" Ulrich groaned and gave the shoved the little amount of food left over to Odd. Jeremy scooped his mashed potatoes onto Leah's plate, and Yumi gave her green beans to Odd.

"Why can't she take a hint?" Odd asked as he shoved food into his mouth and stood up to throw his plate away as Leah finished up Jeremy's potatoes, everyone soon following, standing up and tossing the trash into the bins. As the night approached, everyone groaned and approached the girls' dorm.

"I'll see ya tomorrow, L." Odd gave a kiss to her cheek before grinning and walking away.

"Don't kill Ulrich and Jeremy with your foot stink!" She called, and almost felt him roll his eyes.

"Goodnight Yumes. I'll see you tomorrow." Ulrich kissed her softly and left to catch up to Odd.

"Goodnight, my lovely lady Aelita." Jeremy bowed dorkily and pressed a kiss to her hand before stumbling up and jogging to catch up. They turned around and bumped into Sam, Odd's ex-girlfriend and surprisingly a close friend. It was risky and all, because of the big secret about Lyoko, but Sam was new and they accepted her with open arms.

"Sammy! What are you doing here?" Leah exclaimed, pulling her into a hug.

"Well, Leah, my dad got lucky and won the lottery. We moved here a couple of years ago and I finally joined Kadic, so, here I am!" Yumi hugged her.

"Well, obviously! I'm so happy for you. Where's your dorm?" Aelita asked as Yumi released Sam from her embrace.

"It's a couple of halls down, but I'll have a sign up. I'm rooming by myself though, so company would be nice every once in a while." Sam teased before waving goodbye and walking towards her dorm.

"You do know that Odd and Sam had a relationship before you were materialized, right?" Yumi asked as the girls walked into their dorm.

"Of course I do. But just because they dated doesn't mean I have to be a mega bitch to her. Might as well just be nice. She's really nice anyways." Leah walked to her dresser and opened her pajama drawer, pulling out a magenta tank top with a snowflake and long black pajama pants with pink hearts.

Yumi nodded her head. "I agree. Sam is nice, and I don't think we should be rude just because she dated Odd." Yumi pulled out a white tank top and a pair of plaid lower thigh length shorts.

"Yup. She's been nothing but friendly to all of us, except for that time she sole the laptop. But she was having a rough time then, but it's been long since forgotten." Aelita smiled, pulling out a big shirt with swirls along it.

"Good night, lovies! Class tomorrow." All three girls grimaced, and snuggled into their beds.

***Sorry, I couldn't think of anything for the guys this chapter. Forgive me! And I added Sam in for a fanfiction friend, Master Doom Maker. Check out her story Code Lyoko:The Ultimate Journey! You won't forget it. Sorry lovelies. I've been sick, but here's another chapter for you. R&R please! :D***


End file.
